It's Been Years
by PoetTree
Summary: It had been years, years since I last saw her. She went from a silly frilly dress on grad night to sitting Indian style on the damp cold concrete of a downtown sidewalk."Cat," I asked "what the hell happened?".
1. What the Hell?

_**It had been years**__**,**_years since I last saw her. I stood gazing stupidly at her from several feet away; she hadn't noticed me as she was facing the opposite direction, pleading with a man that had passed too close. I looked her over again, reaffirming that it really was her sitting Indian style on the damp cold concrete of a downtown sidewalk.

She was nothing like the girl I knew in high school. She was dressed in rags that hung ragged and dirty from her body, and her limp brown hair ended in greasy wisps just below her shoulders. She held a rusty old soup can that clanked with the cold sound of discarded change. But it wasn't her attire or her hair that had changed the most; it was her eyes.

She had turned to face me and I looked into those eyes I had known so well. The eyes I had seen light up when she smiled, or crinkle when she laughed, the eyes from which I had seen saltwater diamonds leak, or flutter close in the dark of the night. But they were not there.

The doe-brown eyes that had once been the embodiment of innocence had been swept away. In their place where hard brown orbs, tainted and torn by harsh injustices and bitter-sweet realities.

Tearing myself from my reverie I took a few steps forward, closing the gap between me and my old friend.

"Caterina?" I asked. My voice was hardly more than a whisper, so I was surprised when she answered me.

"Hello? Do I know you?" A confused expression flashed over her too pale face.

"Cat, it's Jadelyn. We were…" What were we? I didn't even know anymore. Friends? Best friends? Sisters? No, none of those things.

Thankfully I didn't have to finish as she interrupted me.

"Jadey?" her eyes glistened; the first life I had seen in her since I spotted her from across the street.

I smiled. It was a sad bitter-sweet gesture, but the next thing I knew Cat had thrown her arms around my neck, gripping me tighter than I thought she possibly could, given her unbelievably frail appearance.

"Kitty Cat." I gasped. I wrapped my arms around her middle, almost pulling away in surprise. I was hugging a skeleton. Her bones were hard ridges beneath her thin clothing, and her arms, once tan and strong, were mere twigs. I buried my face in what was left of her hair; she smelled of grease and blood and bile.

"Cat," I asked "what the hell happened?"

AN: This will most likely be a multi-chap, but I am a procrastinator, dyslexic, and only thirteen, so don't expect toooooo much from me. And thanks in advance for the reviews 'cause I trust that you will… RIGHT? 8)

Peace ;)


	2. Rain and Spilt Coffee

"_**So are you going to tell me what happened now?"**_ I asked, just as Cat took a small tentative bite of the bagel I had bought her. She just looked at me and continued to chew, so I sighed and sat back in my chair and gazed out the window.

We had talked for awhile earlier, still standing on the sidewalk, but it had begun to rain not too far into our conversation so I convinced her to come with me to find somewhere drier to talk.

I tried several places, but Cat would just shake her head and keep walking. Eventually Cat agreed to a little old coffee shop, which was where we were now.

I watched for awhile as rain drops lurched down the window pane, turning the world outside into a dull gray splotchy mess, before turning back to Cat. She was still avoiding my gaze; staring fixedly at the crumbs she had dropped in her lap, not bothering to brush them away. I shifted impatiently and her eyes snapped up, for a second she held my gaze and I could have sworn she was glaring at me, her eyes shining with anger. But then it was over and she was back to staring at her lap, eyes just as dead as they had been before.

"Damn it Cat why won't you talk to me! Or for god's sake just _look_ at me." I yelled, slamming my palm on the table, slopping my un-drunk coffee all over the place. The man behind the counter several feet away told me to be quiet or get out but I ignored him.

"Please Cat just tell me what happened." I said, lowering my voice slightly. "I won't hurt you-" I reached for her hand that was lying on the table to emphasise my point, but as soon as my finger tips brushed her hand she yanked it away, her head jerking up to look at me. I looked her in the eyes and- she was terrified.

"Cat-?" she leapt up, knocking over her tea and sending her chair clattering to the floor.

"No Jade, don't!" she was shaking wildly and her hands were clasped firmly over her ears. "Just don't. I don't want to hear it! I know you, you're just-"

"That's enough! Both of you out." the big man behind the counter shouted. He glared at us and jerked a finger at the door. "Now!"

I got up slowly and followed Cat out the door and into the rain.

AN: Sorry this is so short; I just wanted to get it up. I'll try for a longer one next time, 'cause personally I hate short chapters, even if it does mean the author updates frequently. Any-who thanks to all those who reviewed; I probably wouldn't be continuing otherwise. :)

Peace ;)


	3. Bring Back, Oh Bring Back My Kitty To Me

"_**Freaking bastard."**_ I muttered, pulling my jacket tighter around me to fend off the icy rain. It didn't do much good; I was soaked to the bone as soon as I stepped outside. I looked over at Cat who was standing beside me wide eyed and shivering. "You should probably get home; you aren't wearing much of a coat."

She nodded, but other than that didn't give any sign that she planned on going anywhere any time soon.

"So where are you staying now?" I asked after a moment of relative silence (the pounding of raindrops was unrelenting).

She shrugged and looked away. That scared me. I wasn't sure what that meant, but I had a guess that I sure as hell hoped wasn't correct. Regardless of her housing situation, I had already made up my mind.

"Cat, you're staying with me tonight… and every night after that until I know what's going on with you." I told her. She looked at me with a look of blatant disbelief. "What? You think I'd leave my-…" _damn it. _I tried again. "You think I'd leave you out here on the street?"

She hesitated.

"Well… Jade I don't know if that's-" She trailed off, "alright." she nodded solemnly.

I wanted to cry and grin simultaneously. After not seeing Cat for three years I would finally have a chance to make things right agai- catch up with my friend. But at the same time this wasn't the same girl I left three years ago.

"Come on Cat, let's go. I'm soaked."

* * *

><p>I twisted my key in the lock and jiggled it. I heard a click, and reached down and opened the door, walking inside then stepping aside to let Cat past. She sidled in cautiously, pale in the dim yellow light shining in from the hallway.<p>

The door drifted closed with a snap and we were sunk in momentary darkness before I fumbled the lights on. I turned to see Cat still standing awkwardly by the door.

"Well don't just stand there, come in." I growled, slightly annoyed. _She should be bouncing around painting the place pink already, _I thought. I gestured for her to follow me, and led the way to the living room. Cat just stood in the middle of the carpet looking at me.

"Have a seat if you want…" I said, no-longer-studded-eyebrow raised. Cat looked at me and then down at her soiled, sopping clothes.

"Um… Jade? That might not be the best idea." She pointed out. Her voice was apprehensive, but I thought I heard a trace of humour in it. _Thank god_, I thought, _so she's not actually a total freaking zombie._

"No," I agreed, smirking slightly, "You're probably right. How about you go take a shower while I find you some dry clothes." I suggested. She paused a second before smiling slightly.

"I guess that definitely wouldn't hurt." She said with a small shrug. My smirk widened.

"The bathroom's this way." I called over my shoulder, leading the way down the hallway of my rather large apartment. She follows me obediently, padding along slowly behind me like a tired old dog.

I stop in front of a plain white door, "Shower's in there. Soap and shampoo are already in there and there are clean towels hanging on the back of the door." I say, all the while pointing at the door. She nods in acknowledgement, greasy brown wisps falling in her face.

We stand face to face for a minute, and I realize that although she's grown I'm still nearly a head taller than her.

"Thanks." Cat says, breaking the silence and eye contact at the same time. Head still down, she steps forward and wraps her arms briefly around my waist. However, before I even have enough time to react she's gone and the door's swinging shut behind her, leaving me alone in my hallway wondering where my little red-haired Cat sailed away to.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, this one's longer (by a little bit anyway :P). Again thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming please! Like seriously, pretty please with a chapter on top! 'Cause that's what you'll get if you review. Anyway I'm sorry about this chapter. I took a break half way through and the tense went from past to present-ish, so sorry about that.<p>

Oh, and PS: This probably isn't going to be as dark as it sounded in the first chapter… it'll actually be mostly fluff… but with a dark tint… like a bunny wearing sunglasses… sooo… yeah…

Peace ;)


	4. Flashbacks and Tears

_**I wander down the hallway**_to my bedroom, opening the door and slipping inside. I close the door behind me and sink down against it, suddenly exhausted, letting my head fall back with a soft _clunk._

I sigh, snapshots of the day flashing through my consciousness.

Cat sitting on the sidewalk, Cat's eyes when she remembered me, Cat's arms around me, her face after I started asking questions…

A short exasperated laugh escapes me. It's all about Cat, Cat, Cat, Cat, CAT! Ugh! I can't even remember why I was in that part of downtown in the first place.

I just sit for awhile, staring at nothing. Eventually conscious thought returns, and I survey my room for clothes Cat could wear, still from my place by the door.

My room is clean, too clean. I hardly spend any time in here, most of the time I'm in my office, studying lines, or writing pitches for my own films. Sometimes I even sleep in there. This place is just too… normal.

The walls are a sterile bleach white (I hate this; the color, or lack of it, reminds me of a hospital) with black stripes (these I don't mind). But everything else in the room is the same two colours as the walls. Sure it's modern, but it starts to drive you crazy after awhile; the lonely orderliness of it.

I push off from the floor and walk over to the (white) dresser in the corner of my room, and start opening drawers. I find plenty of my work clothes; female suits I swore I would never wear, dresses in colors that just three years ago I would have cut to shreds if you told me I would be wearing them, and simple weekend clothes that are two sizes too big for Cat.

Finally I get to the bottom dresser drawer, one full of stuff I haven't touched since I moved here almost a year ago. I slide it open and almost laugh. Pink. That's what was in the drawer. Pink, pink, pink. I begin sifting through the contents of the drawer and realize what I'm looking at. It's Cat's drawer. It's all the stuff she'd forgotten at my house over the years that I had never bothered to return.

I grin and pick out an old pink tank top and sky blue pajama shorts with cupcakes all over them.

I shake out the tank, trying to get some of the wrinkles out. But as I whip the shirt up into the air, something flies across my room, hits the wall, and falls to the floor.

I blink in surprise and drop the shirt, and it lands in a heap somewhere by my feet. I walk over to the fallen object and crouch down to examine it. It's a piece of paper lying face down on the carpet.

I roll my eyes at the cliché drama of it. I pick up the paper and turn it over… and I start to cry.

It's Cat.

Not brown haired, dead eyed, silent Cat, but red haired, mocha eyed, happy Cat.

_My_ Cat.

The Cat I had known since pre-school. The Cat that laughed and giggled, that loved to dance in the rain and splash through puddles, the Cat who could annoy the shit out of me and still have me love her unconditionally, the Cat that would do anything for candy, and that I would do anything to have back.

In the picture she was grinning her biggest one-dimple grin, and her cheeks were puffed out and lumpy, like a chipmunk's. She was holding popcorn in her hand and some was even spilling from her over-stuffed mouth as she laughed. She was a picture of happiness; literally.

In fact, looking back at this picture makes me wonder how I even recognised her today.

Again I ask the question Cat has yet to answer; "Caterina Valentine, what the hell happened?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Cat, quit it!" I forced out through reluctant laughter. She was lying on top of me tickling my sides.<em>

_We were in her room, and it was Friday; our movie night. It was her night to pick the movie, and she had chosen some silly Disney movie that I had seen way too many times. About ten minutes into the movie I had gotten bored and started searching for a distraction. Needless to say the distraction had led to Cat lying on top of me, now with both of us panting._

_She grinned at me and lifted her hands once again, but before she could resume tickling me, I wiggled out from under her, pushing her over so she flopped down sideways on the bed. "Oh no you don't!"_

_She just grinned up at me. We had switched positions now, and I leaned down and kissed her softly._

"_How dare you! I hate you!" I jerked backwards at the words, looking around wildly. _

_Silence._

_Then suddenly Cat burst out laughing, and I turned back to stare at her. She was hysterical._

"_What's so funny? And who said that?" I growled, slightly disgruntled. Cat just kept laughing, but pointed at the corner of her room where the movie was still playing. I blushed and sat back, annoyed that Cat was laughing at me and also at the fact I made such an idiot out of myself._

"_It's not that funny." I grumbled. Suddenly Cat stopped laughing._

"_Oh Jadey, it's okay, I didn't mean to laugh at you, you're just so silly sometimes!" she giggled, climbing part way onto my lap. I just sat there for a moment until Cat brought her lips to mine again. It didn't last as long as I'd have liked it to, but it was Cat that broke contact this time._

"_Jadey can we have some popcorn?"_

* * *

><p>I smile at the memory, tears tracing their way down my face. That was just a normal night at Cat's, nothing special. Not then anyway.<p>

I shake my head and wipe furiously at the tears; _useless._

I push myself up and walk across the room, picking up the shorts and tank top that I had dropped.

I slide Cat's picture into the corner of my mirror on my dresser; it's a splash of colour in the otherwise bland room.

I compose myself and leave the room, making my way down the dark hallway to the closed bathroom door. I'm about to knock when I hear the squeak of feet sliding on a wet surface then a loud thump.

I pause a moment then knock, "Cat, are you okay?"

No answer, just the steady sound of running water. No sound of movement either.

"Cat? Cat? Cat!" my voice is rising in volume. _She's okay, she's okay! She didn't scream or yell or anything; she would have if she had been hurt. _But I can't convince myself.

"CAT!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, another one done! It's still not super long, but it's getting there right? Anyway, what just happened to Cat? (Nothing seems to be going very well for her.) Review if you have a guess! Or if you have a dog… or a cat… maybe a fish… or a computer… actually it'd be easier if you all just reviewed, don't ya think?<p>

PS: I like to thank the people who review, so I usually read & review their stories in return (if I haven't already). If you'd like more reviews/readers it might be a good idea to review… and yes, if you're wondering, that was a bribe. But an honest one.

PPS: The story is officially in present tense. I won't be changing the previous chapters but that's just to keep in mind for future ones.

Peace ;)


	5. Haze

_**Silence.**_

Well, all except the blood rushing in my ears and the continuous sound of running water.

Panic starts to seep into me.

I reach down and rattle the door handle.

Locked.

_Shit_.

I stop and think for a second, my thoughts are so jumbled it takes me almost a full minute to force my body into action. I dig around in the pocket of the coat I realize I'm still wearing and pull out a quarter. I fit it in the slot and turn, my fingers shaking; having to try twice before I hear a click and fling open the door.

The scene before me stops me dead in my tracks. The adrenaline that had been coursing through me moments before stops as fast as my heart. It fumbles for a millisecond before picking up its frantic pace, beating double-time as if to make up for its brief slip-up. I stare for what feels like hours before my mind finally decides to be helpful and starts to make sense of the scene.

Cat's lying in the bathtub with the shower still running, and the shower curtain is heaped over most of her body, the rest dangling from two lonely hooks. Her face is blank and her eyes are closed, her head resting directly beside the drain. There's a red smudge on the side of the tub near her head and the water swirling down the drain is pink and streaked with crimson.

I have no control over my body, but before I can consciously think of what to do next, my body is stumbling to kneel by the tub. Now I'm lifting her gently, and I realize through my haze that although she's small, she's still heavy, and my mind seems to recognise this and my body moves slowly so I don't hurt her. I lie her down on the bathmat and I realize she's still clutching feebly at the shower curtain, like she had tried to grab at it before she fell.

I look at her through my current zombie state, and despite the current predicament, and how much she's changed, and how her pale skin is stretched taunt over her protruding bones, and that she has ugly purple and green bruises I didn't notice before, I can't help a trace of a thought from drifting through my consciousness; _she's beautiful_.

My eyes rise to her face and I notice her hairline is matted with blood. I brush the hair out of the way as quickly and carefully as I possibly can, despite my quaking limbs, and find the source the source of all the blood; a deep gash in her forehead. It is bleeding a lot but certainly isn't anywhere close to fatal; in fact I'm surprised it knocked her out.

My mind starts to clear, and as it does, rational thinking becomes possible, if difficult, once again. With it comes a fresh wave of panic.

I pull out my cell phone and dial 911.

Still with a lingering sense of detachment, I talk with the person who took the call and she puts me on the phone with the ER in the nearest hospital. The nurse asks if we need and ambulance and I tell her no, so she tells me to get there as soon as possible and that there will be doctors waiting when we get there.

I hang up, and lift Cat carefully in my arms. Her body is warm pressed against mine; a good sign. But then again so is the blood soaking my hands and clothes and even my hair where her temple is pressed into the crook of my neck.

Somehow I manage to manoeuvre her through the building and into the car.

I drive, that stupid trance settling over me again, and I'm not even really registering how Cat's blood soaks my seats and how my own drenched hands and clothes are starting to cool. I just need to get her there. That's all that matters right now; that Cat gets to the hospital, that Cat's okay. That she's safe. Safe and with me.

Disconnected, panicked thoughts start to overwhelm me.

_Wait, will they let me stay with her? Will they make me wait while Cat bleeds all over the itchy white and green hospital sheets, and people she doesn't know poke and prod her naked unconscious body? Oh shit, she's still naked!_

_No_, I think (it takes conscious effort to do that right now), _that_ _doesn't matter, the doctors will take care of her_.

However before I lift her from my car I remove my coat and wrap it around her.

* * *

><p>AN: So, this is another short one, a filler mostly, just so I could get another one up before Christmas! (Which I celebrate, but in a rather non-religious way). Also I would like to give shout out to James888, who has reviewed every one of my chapters thus far. Thank you soooo much James888! Also shout outs to Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx and Hotcutii3 not only for their reviews on this story, but my other ones as well. You guys are great! Also (I've said that a lot haven't I?) thanks to everyone else who's reviewed!<p>

Anyway happy holidays, of whatever kind you celebrate.

Peace ;)


End file.
